


【Drarry】德拉科少爷问他初几去马尔福庄园

by Anech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: Advertising：来试试看德拉科马尔福制作的“春卷”吧？加了吃了就会变成猫咪的调料哦。P.S.仅供哈利波特购买。





	【Drarry】德拉科少爷问他初几去马尔福庄园

**Author's Note:**

> 办公室play/猫化/未插入高潮/镜面/电话play
> 
> 战后新婚设

新年的傍晚刚刚过去，正在处理最后一批工作文件的哈利被突然出现在壁炉里的德拉科吓了一跳。不过这种新年的晚上不在家好好休息喝茶撸猫闲得不行的出来乱逛的人，除了马尔福家的小少爷大概也没有几个了。看到波特颇受惊吓的表情，德拉科一边摘手套一边漫不经心地说，

“我只是来看看我丈夫为什么还不回家。”

明显对于“丈夫”这个称呼很不适应的傲罗背脊一僵，接着脸上也带起一抹不易察觉的红晕。果然对于哈利波特而言，再困难的工作也永远比不过应付一个马尔福棘手。他继续仿佛没看到来人一般想要集中注意力完成手上的任务，没想到德拉科突然出现在背后，刚签下最后一笔的手把“r”的延长成了个别有特色的小尾巴。

“我给你带了礼物。”

虽然对于礼物相识相恋爱十几年以至于到了老夫老夫的程度的两人自然已经见惯不怪，不过看到一盘还冒着热汽的食物的时候，哈利还是愣了一下。

“家养小精灵？”

“当然是我亲手做的！”

“这是什么？”（惊）

“春卷。”

被强制喂下两个“春卷”的哈利觉得这种像可丽饼一样的中式点心味道居然还不赖的，他好像并不知道春卷应该是炸出来的，并且也不常使用水果馅。

“你下班了吗波特？”

“嗯，其他人半小时前就已经走了。”

本打算收拾收拾就和德拉科一起回去的哈利似乎突然感受到了点什么——头顶开始莫名地瘙痒，还连带着那不可名状的尾椎附近的地方——一种蚂蚁叮咬的躁动在体内弥漫开来。

“你怎么了波特？”

“没……没事。”

然而诡异的感觉并没有因为哈利的暗暗祈祷而终止，他的男朋友的关切地抚上脸颊的手指让他感觉更加难耐，而他自己不自觉地去贴近那只微凉的手的动作在他本人意识到之后也吓了一跳。

“没…不是的…我……”他张惶抬头，想要争辩一下，然而……

“喵。”

喵？喵？？喵喵喵？？？确定了刚刚的声音出自自己的喉咙，哈利波特立马恐慌地闭了嘴，安静如鸡。

“Harry?”

他看到了独属于马尔福的那种笑容，那是一种在他的把戏达到目的后会出现的昭示成功的笑容，他在学校里的时候经常见到那种笑容，而那每一次都不会有什么好事发生。他下意识地想要逃，无奈德拉科与办公椅之间围成了一道屏障，无路可退的波特绝望地向后一靠，又猛地像只小兽一样弹起。

“Malfoy！你是不是给我下了药！？”

“呃，只是一点无伤大雅的短时魔药而已。”他说着吻住因为姿势问题而矮了一大截的哈利，伸出舌头撬开他为了表达反抗紧紧闭着的牙齿。口腔里满是其他人的味道让突然间对气味变得异常敏感的哈利紧抓住入侵者的衣服。

“喵……呼…呜喵！”

伴随着一瞬的疼痛，肌肤与某些毛茸茸的东西相触的感觉让他轻哼了一下。那只大金毛却没有放过这一细节，抬手捏了一下那凭空出现的第二对耳朵，满意地看着哈利开始在椅子上扭动起来。

“别碰……”

还是把眼镜摘掉的好，马尔福的心思却在别处。波特的镜片上沾染的一层雾汽遮盖了他眼睛的光彩。明明是情动的时候最迷人——看着那美丽的双眼因为自己的进入而爽到失神——仿佛会说话的宝石般的瞳孔映出整个世界、星辰、海洋，还有岁月。那绿色的水晶里封存了时光，记忆仿佛镶嵌在其中似的，只要视线相交，就会勾起所有情思，一并涌来。

他已经开始脱哈利的衣服。新年的发布会，他们都穿得很隆重。分属魔法部不同的部门，马尔福洒了金粉的墨绿色袍子闪出淡淡的光，而哈利，这个精英傲罗，则是身着类似于军装外套的上衣，各式各样的功勋章戴在黑红配色的右胸口上。其中一枚太阳形徽章凸出的边角擦到哈利的肩膀，划出了一条红痕。

“没事吧？流血了吗？”

德拉科皱起好看的眉，在脸上表露无遗的心疼像是在哈利的心上挠了一下，

“没有……没关系……”

德拉科将唇覆上那片粉色的肌肤，温柔地舔舐起来。因为药物的作用好像越来越经不起撩拨的身体让哈利感觉到陌生，仅仅是被触碰非敏感带就已经获得快感。他害怕地缩了缩身体，德拉科的舌头开始渐渐下移。

伟大的救世主现在非常纠结，如同受难般的折磨让他很想大喊，但一张口就是喵呜喵呜的叫声他羞耻得听不下去。只好刻意压抑住声音却又因此切断了疏解快感的渠道，他严重怀疑德拉科在食物里还加了催情剂。明明——明明甚至都还没有碰到能够带来性快感的地方，只是在大腿根部游走的手就把他逼得快要失控。

呜……喵……

“Harry，尾巴摇得很厉害哦。”

什么？尾巴？得知不仅长出了耳朵的哈利表现得就像要挖个坑把自己埋起来的鸵鸟，红到猫耳朵耳尖的害羞一览无余。他想向后靠在椅背上压住不受意志支配乱动的尾巴，却被大型金毛一把抱起，走向——立在角落的镜子。 

“喵！放我下来！Malfoy！”

“别过去！就在那儿！呀！”

 

完了。

那是哈利脑子里仅有的念头。能够保持站姿已经非常不易，他还在打颤的腿不足以支撑身体，半倚着身后的人，朦胧的视野刚好能够把镜子里自己淫荡的样子看清。羞愤地试图背过身去，却一下子因后方的施力向前倒在镜子上。冰凉的玻璃激起一阵不自主战栗，急于索求温暖的愿望被凑近马尔福的尾巴出卖，镜子里反射出令他呼吸一滞的事实——德拉科还穿着礼服，甚至整整齐齐，连领带都纹丝不乱。对于已经一丝不挂，腰腹间还留着充满暗示意味的水光的波特，过分鲜明的对比放大了耻辱感，居然令他又胀大了一点。

那只猫咪闭上眼睛。德拉科并不急于拆穿他的装睡，转而细细观察起他的杰作。魔药的效果比他想象中还要好，他造出了一只人形黑猫。那尊贵的猫长长的尾巴随着主人的欲潮左右摇摆，柔顺的毛发泛着色情的柔光，耳朵也时而耷拉着时而因为他的触碰立即竖起来。

哈利波特…真是可爱啊。

那么来摸一下尾巴的话会怎么样呢？

“喵啊！”

“哦？兽化的部分居然是敏感点吗？”

“不……不是喵……不是的……喵啊！”

搔刮尾巴根的手挑起的层层快感让哈利无所适从，不敢叫出声又为了不看到自己发情的样子紧闭眼睛的哈利几乎就是在用全身的感官去体验那从未有过的刺激。而熟知他所有弱点的德拉科一定是打定了主意要玩坏他，另一只手也加入到惹火的游戏中。清楚地感觉到乳头落入对方的手中，灵巧纤长、有些冰凉的手指揉捏着红肿可怜的小肉粒，指甲盖轻抠带来的快乐让这具发春的猫的身体止不住发软。他沿着镜面滑下去，德拉科竟然就这这个优势体位，一面从根部向上模仿着套弄阴茎的手法抚摸他的尾巴，一面凑近他的猫耳，在小巧的耳朵尖咬了一口。

“喵！啊啊啊啊！呜喵…呜喵…呜…”

哈利这回真的是被吓到了，自小就在魔药方面表现突出的德拉科配出的药药效也太猛到夸张了吧…在没有被插入，不，甚至是没有去碰前端或者后穴的情况下，光是触碰异种器官和乳头，他就颜面尽失地射了出来。天哪…怎么会…

他几乎要哭出来了。

“啊…傲罗大人的自控力有点差啊……”

……这可恶的马尔福！

“你是不是又在骂我是个混蛋了？Harry，我得提醒你，我现在是你的合法丈夫。”

丈夫……！不，这家伙简直是魔鬼吧！

“用在议会上发言的嗓子发出了‘喵喵’的猫叫呢…好色情啊…波特大人。”

“……够了！Malfoy！…喵”

“Harry，你也是个Malfoy了哟。”

什……没等他的大脑辩解完他绝对不会改成夫姓，有异物伸入后穴的神经信号就打断了他的思绪。他通过镜子看不到后方，却着实被自己半眯起眼睛仰着头喘息的样子，身上斑斑驳驳的咬痕，以及正随着他人的动作一前一后的猫耳羞得满脸通红。假装听不到那夹着喵呜喵呜的呻吟，他试着控制尾巴去朝后穴探了探——梅林啊！德拉科戴回了他的手套！该死，那蟒蛇皮制品的纹路过于粗糙，他能清楚地感觉表面的沟壑如何摩擦过内壁，不带温度的手套是如何给高烧的窄径带来新鲜的刺激。刚刚泄过一回，猫儿无力地趴在镜子上恢复体力，正当德拉科以为他都要睡着了的时候，这大猫猛地抽开身子，揪着德拉科的衣领给两人转了个完整的圈儿，然后顺势把他压倒在地上。

“Harry……”

小少爷从没见过爱人的眼中有过那样的色彩。欲望烧出的炽热与急不可待的焦灼不安，为那英俊的脸上镀了一层情色的魅力，坐在他身上的猫为这小小的胜利骄傲地望着他，咬住手指意乱情迷的样子让他禁不住想要捉住他、圈养他、狠狠地操进他的肠道。处于交配期的兽不耐地解放出人类那根被禁锢已久的阴茎，对着那巨大的物事直接坐了下去。

彻底进入的满足感让双方都深吸一口气。马尔福没有见过哈利第一次看到魔法的样子，不然他就会明白现在的哈利波特近乎疯狂，好像有个不同的灵魂在那具诱惑十足的身躯里，迷蒙的大眼睛几乎冒出粉色爱心，他就着这个姿势开始上下动作操起自己来。

“喵～啊～”

整个过程中他都止不住地呻吟，一声声浪荡的喊叫在办公室挂满圣诞装饰的墙壁上被无限次反射，仿佛是他的灵魂被剖出了不同的侧面，被赤裸裸地展示在德拉科马尔福——他的死对头、冤大头、他的情人、爱人、他的丈夫面前。

那些不清明的理智起不了什么正面作用，只是让他持续不断地脸上发烧。他在镜中清楚看到德拉科贯穿他的过程，那可恶的尺寸让他难以容纳的阴茎在他的体内进进出出，而尾巴透出热切的喜悦，不停滴落透明液体的前端表现出欢迎，他想去安抚一下他可怜的阴茎，却不得不用他的手支撑自己的身体。

“喵呜……我不行了……喵………喵…Malfoy……动一下……”

然而下一秒他就后悔了。拿回了主动权的德拉科一把将他压回地面，一边啃咬着他的乳头一边开始大力撞击泛红的臀肉。带上了哭腔的呻吟变成最好的助燃剂，在一次次最彻底的性爱中哈利被操得神思游离。

他好像看到了他们学生时代的样子。他永远不会忘记第一次见到小马尔福，嚣张跋扈的气焰几乎都可以化为实形，他们一次次的纠缠、误会、对立，他从未想过德拉科会站在他这一边，当他用他的魔杖打败伏地魔，心里一遍遍过走马灯的时候，德拉科马尔福，他一次次看见这个名字。

事情怎么会变成这样？他怎么会接二连三地和一个马尔福滚上床，然后还莫名其妙地结了婚？甚至他们还在自己的办公室里搞了起来？

妈的，为什么。

德拉科显然是把哈利读得一清二楚，他晃了晃未加遮掩的左手，金色无名指戒指上的刻字尤为显眼：

“D.M. & H.P.”

向众人宣告着主权。

“呜……”

一种异样的甜腻感直奔大脑皮层，还没等他从自己“已婚”的事实中脱离出来，德拉科已经开始新的进攻。屡次精确的对前列腺的撞击让他想抓住点什么来缓解一下，无奈光溜溜的地面上根本没有着力点，他正想去抚摸自己暴露在空气中的老二的时候，被电话铃吓得一个激灵。糟糕，他忘了，这里还是办公室。

 

“呜…喵……别管他……”

“这是工作电话哦，身为精英傲罗，要认真负责，Harry。”

“呜……不行……不要喵…！”

“Harry？Harry你在吗？”

完蛋，是罗恩。

“赫敏问你资料什么时候给她…你在听吗？”

“呜……我……在…meo（w）………一会儿……就……”

“还有这个礼拜我妈问你要不要来我们家吃饭，赫敏也来。”

“俉（我）……啊…！”

“嗯？你撞到哪了吗？”

可怕的德拉科用魔杖找来听筒，距离近到哈利甚至害怕罗恩会听到他们交欢的声响。在发出猫叫的时候立马捂住嘴巴，却堵不住呻吟声。他绝望地看向德拉科，眼中满是泪水。

“Weasley，Harry周末要去我家，来不了。”

咦？咦咦咦？

“Malfoy？！”他被突兀打断的另一人吓得不轻，Ron自从哈利婚后就没见过他，虽然不知道对方是谁，不过从赫敏敏锐的直觉来看，大概十有八九，就是那只白鼬，“啊啊啊啊你这臭白鼬！是不是你拱了我们家白菜！”

“Ron……”

“白菜？Harry？你没和他们说你已经嫁给我了吗？”

“呃……这个……别冲动……Meow！”

“喂？喂？Harry？他对你做什么了！”

电话被猛然切断，马尔福用比冬日的空气还要冰冷的眼睛盯着他。接下来的性事更像是惩罚，过于快速的抽插速度让他视野中开始出现模糊得色块，临近又一次高潮，想要发泄的渴求难以掩盖，猫儿几乎被干到崩溃，在德拉科突然抽出时败下阵。

“呜呜……喵……快点……喵……”

“咿呀！”

他的尾巴被人拽住，同时后穴被毛茸茸的东西填满。他被惊得蜷起来，而尾巴随着马尔福的动作开始浅浅地向内里伸去。他要疯了——他肯定会被这个马尔福玩坏的。他被摆成了侧卧位，方便尾巴活动，前所未有的刺激拨弄着神经，而脑内那个声音一直在说，不可以，他绝对不能接受被自己操到高潮。

“进……进来……呜……Draco……操我……快点……喵……呜……”

“你知道我每次开会时都在想些什么吗？我在想象你穿着那身制服被操到哭的样子，就像这样，哭着求我，让我给你。说你需要我，你永远都会需要我。”

“……喵……是……是的……喵……我们都……已经……结……唔…结婚……了……”

那药不知给他的身体开了什么开关，几乎是在被插入的同时他就射了出来，高潮的余韵折腾得他不好受，胡乱扭动的样子完全像是求偶的母猫。他想要被内射——想要被德拉科射在他不存在的子宫里，怀上他们的小小猫。

反正他们已经结婚了不是吗？

他搂着丈夫的脖子，交换了一个绵长的吻。

 

 

-

“我妈让你回家吃饭，问你什么时候来。”

“周末没什么任务，周五去吧，周日我去罗恩他们那。”

“好。”德拉科悄悄折断了一根棒棒糖。他要给韦斯莱寄他们的结婚照作为警告。

“下雪了！”

德拉科随哈利惊讶的声音抬头望去，伦敦城的天空白茫茫一片，许许多多白絮从天空飘落，在他们肩上形成一片晶莹。他看到哈利戴着银色的与自己款式相同的戒指的手开心地像好奇的猫一样伸向天空抓着雪花，偷偷凑过去亲他。

“新年快乐，我一生的挚爱。”

他的救世主笑出尖尖虎牙，猫耳开心地将帽子顶起。

『雪落满头，也算是白首。』

他突然想起这句话。

End

 

祝大家新年快乐&情人节快乐！希望德哈早生贵子！


End file.
